Margianne Savoi
Introduction Margianne Savoi (played by Kristin Kreuk) is the artistic daughter of the Third House of Betazed. She has applied her artistic focus towards the Federation and aiding others in need which facilitated an interest in Starfleet Intelligence. Currently, she is settling on Earth and working towards her commission into Starfleet, juggling her responsibilities as a mother with that of an officer. Family Information Immediate Family Born December 30, 2356, Margianne is the youngest daughter of displaced Betazoid aristocracy. With parents, Arsinoe Savoi (2325) and Carill Savoi (2320), Margi has spend a good half of her life in various locations. As a result, she has developed a high level of adaptability to unsual circumstances. Unlike her holder sister, Annalise Savoi (2354), who strives to achieve in whatever realm she enters, Margi is content to find the soul of her surroundings and meld to pre-existing rhythm. Depending on who asks, this can cast her as either deeply attuned or pleasantly shallow Margianne had all she could hope for in life: wealth, beauty, and popularity. However, for this sprightly child, the admiration she received from others was genuine. Margi was open-hearted and engaging. There was no duplicity to her nature. She was also naieve to the tensions between herself and her older sister, Annalise. To Margi, Lise was her hero - the one to whom she always looked up. What the girl did not realize was that Annalise resented the blessings her sister recieved - blessings which she, in her mind, had been denied. Children Baylee Eitreih'Sev'k Born March 17, 2380, Baylee Eitreih'Sev'k is the only daughter between Razi Sen (2346 - 2382) and Qwin Ritall (2343 - 2380). Shortly after she was born, her father went MIA in a weapons trade gone wrong. Left to be raised by Razi, Baylee was orphaned when Razi went on an unauthorized security mission to prove herself. As Razi's boss, T'Pok felt badly for the woman's inadequecies and adopted the young girl with his fiance Margianne When T'Pok and Margianne had an annulment in 2383, Baylee went to live with her adoptive mother on Earth. T'Pok maintains custody, however his interactions in her life is minimal. In future plots, Margi/T'Pok never seperated. Khori Eitreih'Sev'k Born in 2387, Khiori is the first child between T'Pok and Margianne. She is only in future plots as the couple had an annulment in 2383 changing the outcome of future plots. Av'yiir Eitreih'Sev'k Born in 2394, Av'yiir is the oldest twin between between T'Pok and Margianne. He is only in future plots as the couple had an annulment in 2383 changing the outcome of future plots. T'Karath Eitreih'Sev'k Born in 2394, T'Karath is the youngest twin between between T'Pok and Margianne. He is only in future plots as the couple had an annulment in 2383 changing the outcome of future plots. He was named after T'Pok's father. Personal Life T'Pok While there, Margie came to know the Security Chief of the time – LCDR T'Pok. The Vulcan garnered a respect of the young Betazoid, seeing something of a kindred soul in her. He began by training her in espionage after a rather successful undercover activity. Over time, the two developed a relationship that made his way into a marriage on July 01, 2382 – even to the point of adopting the orphaned daughter of one of T’Pok’s former officers as their own upon the death of the girl’s mother. Sadly, though, time proved that the pair were not as evenly matched as they had thought. They separated under annulment – neither wishing the other an ugly divorce – and Margi moved back to Earth with her daughter where she enrolled in the Starfleet Academy as a cadet in the Intel program. She still keeps in touch with T’Pok, though she has begun developing a friendship of sorts with one of her professors – LT Andrus Elbrunne. Civilan Career and Education When the family transferred to Vulcan, it was a time of adjustment for Margi. Gone was the support base of friends she had developed, and gone was the supposed cammraderie with her sister. For anyone else this could have proved the crippling blow, but Margi chose not to give in. Instead, she set about making a new life for herself - delving into her passions of art and creativity. At a young age Margi had proven herself an artist, and now the austere surroundings of Vulcan seemed to prove a catalyst to her skills. For some such skill at such a young age could lead to pride; for Margi it was a source of joy. She found peace in painting, a way to express her emotions and sort out the dilemmas in her life. Perhaps her relationship with her sister would never be what she had hoped - in her art Margi could mold a happy ending that would suit just as well. Before she had finished school, Margi eventually lost her sister to Starfleet. Though she grieved the departure, she knew Lise was following her own heart's call. A few years later the family again transferred - this time to Earth. Back amongst people somewhat similar to her childhood Margi flourished. She was courted by the most prestigious art schools, but she shunned the glitz and glamour. Instead she focused on an academy which would allow her to develop her style in the way she wanted. Time passed quickly. In four years Margi was looking at the end of her school career and a plethora of job opportunities. Many lay within the art field but one caught her fancy. During her time in college Margi had developed a love of nature that bordered on the realms of Science. In particular she took a fancy to the works of one Kitaan Dhow. Here was a scientist with whom she could connect - one whose eye for natural beauty rendered dry history with a bright splash of life. Therefore, it was an honor when said scientist offered Margi the opportunity to serve as his assistant on DS9. Starfleet Academy Joining in 2383, Margianne applied previously earned degree's towards her training and is only required to completed two years of military and intelligence training in hopes of getting into the security field.